User talk:Kittygirl7878
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marissa Benson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 01:44, June 30, 2010 Quotes In order to have no space between the lines, you have to switch to source mode (right button on top of the edit window), leave no free lines between the lines of a quote and enter at the end of every line. You also can write everything in one line and insert the whenever you want to start a new line, but that makes it confusing if you want to edit the quotes later. Mak23686 18:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) iPromise Not To Tell summary (Cam) It was good to start off with, but I mainly have two hints for you: #Analysis things like this are usually written in present tense. #You have to focus on what´s important for Cam; it doesn´t matter if they give Principal Franklin a microwave, the important thing is that Carly lies to him for Sam´s sake; it doesn´t hurt to leave out unimportant details. But as I said, basically, it was quite okay. Mak23686 15:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Remove pictures If you want to have a picture deleted completely, just give me a link to it, then I´ll delete it. Mak23686 17:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo :P lawl being totally random Hi! (Yes, you have no idea who I am. I have no idea who you are. teehee) 7th grader? Ooosh, 1 year from turning into an official teenager, then? :D Yay! Ahhhh, I love Freddie too :) But no as much as I love Sam. Okay, so she's a little hard to love, but I read this awesome (and dark) (and angsty) fanfiction that totally turned me into TEAM SAM PUCKETT :3 And I'm not much of a Carly enthusiast as well. She's just so...perfect. And perfect does not go well with me in my dictionary. Like, why does the perfect girl always get the guy? -_- ...Anyway Sedddieeee <3 Spam <3 <3 <3 <3 Jathan... <3 (Okay, better Jathan than Niranda) Removing categories Simply start editing a page, then you can remove the categories at the bottom of the edit page. Mak23686 15:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: video click: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKNquU8a7D8 I think it's really awsome! :) Oh, cool! Haha, it's true, I love her more than anything. Since I'm on several wikis, I know about userboxes, but didn't know this wiki had 'em! Thanks! Lord Rapter 00:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Explanation The question you asked on 'Innuendo' about Spencer's last word to Sam after she slams her locker door on him; it is a slang word meaning when a girl loves a guy very much she takes his body part into her mouth. Ask here whatever else you want to know. Do you go to a regular school, private school, or homeschooled? Katydidit 00:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) "Smashing it" comment Trying to put this delicately, Trudi wanted to make-out (make love) with Spencer on the couch, way more than just kissing. So, with both on the couch with their weight together and very physical actions when moving fast together it could break the couch some more. Not necessarily smashing it like with a bat, but just by themselves and their own actions. I'm not sure if you understand exactly what Trudi is implying, but it's when two people want to express how much they love each other they use up a lot of energy getting as close as a guy and girl can be because they naturally 'fit' together. Katydidit 00:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Lets go break it some more" It means they do THIS 1.. Katydidit 15:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: question Nah, I don't really ship anything(except Jate of course. <3) I enjoy iCarly because, well, it's entertaining and funny. And of course because Jennette's in it. XD Lord Rapter 19:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: question Nah, I ended up giving that one a miss. I had some friends over, and we mostly wanted to play Xbox and stuff. An episode about only shipping just isn't my thing. =P But I was reading about some of the upcoming eps on this wiki, and I'm rather excited to see those. Lord Rapter 11:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Spencer's quote In iStart a Fanwar, Spencer is ('innuendo') referring to this. Katydidit 00:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello That I do. I haven't written any fanfiction for either pairing b/c I haven't had the time, with school and all. Not to mention I'm not very good with plot ideas XD. have you been reading Roxas82's cam fic? Femslash-addict 17:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanficiton I think it's really good. If you really cam then you should consider reading; she has a link to it in her blog. :) Femslash-addict 20:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) iHeart Art Spencer: Should I use more here? Joyner: Don't ask me! You use as much as you need! Spencer: But I want your opinion! Joyner: You don't need my opinion! Spencer: I crave it! (iHeart Art) It's not as much as an innuendo, but more of a funny moment where, if you hear it, you think something...'mature'. I guess it sounds like Spencer/Joyner are...um...well, it sound like they're touching each other in intimate ways. IamaSMRTperson Iama SMRT person 11:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:wow No, I found it while browsing on google looking for Cam pictures :D Sabrina Weigand 22:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Innuendo on iSaFW I want to see that part of it again to see if Carly was referring to Freddie and Spencer. Katydidit 03:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) re: poll You switch to source mode (upper right corner of the edit window), and then you write Headline Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 ... Last Option Mak23686 04:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I apologize again for the error Kittygirl7878, I apologize again for my error. You didn't do 'spamming' and I removed the warning from your page. Keep up the good work! Katydidit 18:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: paring of the boys Well if Carly and Sam dated, I wouldnt probably want Freddie to date Wendy, if she ever came back. and Spencer, I want him to date Cruistacia, wish Tasha would come back because I want Gibby to stay with Tasha :) jennetteswagg 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Freddie Hmm...you have a point there. But I still think Freddie overreacted because it's just a first kiss. It's not the end of the world, or something. But I guess, if he didn't overreact the kiss wouldn't have happened, which is true. I really never thought of that. Thanks! Seddiegirl98 01:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 hey this is athena11and i just wanted to say hello i am just trying to find people and greet them!!! I also looove freddie and hate when sam is mean to him but she is still a good character!! well hope you write back [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 19:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah it is rare isnt is well is there anybody that you know that is also like that that has a wiki?? oh and go to my user page and sign my friends list it is a rare time you will be the first one!! [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 21:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:same gender no no, I said I wouldn't care if it happen, well if i didn't, thats what I mean't jennetteswagg 21:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You're autistic? So is my brother! Awesome!! Petrificus14 02:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup Petrificus14 02:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm completely straight, and its a celebrity crush. It's very normal for girls to have girl celebrity crushes, even if there straight. jennetteswagg 02:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You really have Asperger's? No way! (Sorry for bugging you about this) I am like obessed with that condition (ever since I read House Rules). I've always wanted to meet some one with Asperger's. :) For some reason, I am very interested in it and I want to become a social skills tutor. I never knew you had that before. Interesting! :D PersonUdontNo Victorious I only stated characters that were in the main credits. :) enjoyed I enjoyed reading the update to your Profile page on disliking long, nasty rants. Luv ya! Katydidit 19:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you British or something? 'Cause you spell "favorite": "favourite" Re: wiki This wiki exists since March 28, 2008 (seen in the contributions of the guy who founded it). Mak23686 05:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) (This is Roxas82) Re:Color speculation Well, on the Cam page it's mentioned once, the color coordinating, because it's very out there... While Carly and Sam are wearing colorful dresses, Freddie's wearing black. It just struck me as interesting. Anyways, with Seddie and Creddie, half of the page is about the Seddie color and number which could be taken out, and replaced with the sentence "Several times Sam/Carly and Freddie wear the combination of red/blue/maroon which form the Creddie/Seddie color, purple. It takes the credibility from a page when it repeats the same thing over and over again, and the Seddie page should be informative. Comments and blogs are where creativity and fun are, but if people are looking for info, don't you want them to have the best information on iCarly? That's the point I'm trying to make. Also, I didn't understand your point about what I ship, but I'll say this: I respect every ship. Several times, I've said that Creddie was cute, and I even wrote a Seddie fic! I'll always give my reasons for why I like Cam/Cade, etc. but I certainly won't bash someone for shipping. My reasons may seem defensive, but figure the majority does not ship Cam; all I'm saying is that if one looks deeper into the show they can find moments for their ship. MellamoSammo! 01:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) about your message.... Well, I think I'm getting carried away about the whole iomg thing. I think my hatred for that episode is driving me crazy. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry... Mazznick 05:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good Thats good because if you meant Spencer, That would be creepy! But I agree she should be with Gibby. :) "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 03:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 I'm sorry if it confuses you... For convenience, I just use the Sam one, and when out of character I put parenthesis. It's just a time saver, sorry if it confuses you... MellamoSammo! 04:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) My Icarly blog Please read my blog about Cam! It is about Icarly! Please let me follow u! I love Icarly too!:) I also love Victorious! I love Sam and Spencer!:) The show wouldn't be that good without them! Re:blog I think I accidently put my blog under pretty little liars. Did write a blog Wrote a blog on Cam Rewrote a new blog cause I couldn't find the other one. It's called Rewriting Cam cause I can't find it. Re: happy bithday Thank you. Mak23686 07:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Robbie? In your profile pic i notice u have a pic of Robbie from Victorious! I love his character! SeddieWorld234567 21:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) SeddieWorld234567 ohhh hey ur that new creddier who used 2 ship seddie! i saw u like creddie more on the creddie page. WELCOME 2 THE CREDDIE FAMILY!!!! i type this way because i'm used 2 using text speech. it's starting 2 bother ome people so i'm thinking of stopping MirandaCosgroveFan13 21:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 really u don't even like seddie anymore? y not? MirandaCosgroveFan13 21:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 Pic Here's ur pic :) Sorry it's late!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 15:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE STAY Dear Kittygirl, please don't leave the wiki because some rude users don't understand about your autism and saying some mean things to you. They don't understand that it's just how you are by nature but i LOVE you and i LOVE your Robbie so please stay. TheSTADtapdancingcherryofseddie 01:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) REPLY I was gonna say something EXACTLY like STAD, but she beat me to it. So basically, I agree with her! <3 SamBenson 02:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) What Stad said. :) --[[User:TeamMu|"Look, Wings!"]][[User talk:TeamMu|''' ♥Yes, Gwen, wings are way more important.'♥]] 23:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Locked Up I hate ''Locked Up because it is the single most terrible episode of Victorious ever. I didn't laugh or smile once. I wasn't entertained on any level. The ending was trash. The only part I came anywhere close to liking was the part where they cast covered the Jackson 5 song, but even that feel flat, because frankly, I'm tired of hearing Tori/Victoria sing every other episode. I'd much rather hear Jade or Cat sing. This is all just my opinion. Arrow2010 00:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! And it's very strange that it won't show your comment. MusicManiac12323 00:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ehm... I'm sorry... I have not seen your comment... :( Blue cars Don't leave! Your not leaving, right? Because you are one of the strongest, awesomest person I know. Your amazing. :) TheSeddier200! Talk to me! 06:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks OMG thanks so much for the instructions they helped me alot!! Seddiejathanfan Name Code Yes it is just { { insertUsername } } without the spaces SCherry08 Talk To Me 21:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hiii kittygirl hi just wondering. do u like creddie more then seddie now? or r u neutral and like them exactly the same? ur profile still says u like seddie and there's nothing creddie on it :) MirandaCosgroveFan13 02:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 ok that is cool :) i like ur signature! :D MirandaCosgroveFan13 22:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 Why Thanks Hate to say it but I'm a big Fan of Barney I've been watching him ever scince I was 5 years in Fairfeild California Well I'm sorry I had to hear that. Anyway, when was the first time you became a fan with icarly? mine was after the 2007 Kids Choice Awards and During the 2009 Kids Choice Awards ( When the cast won the award for favorite TV Show 3 years in a row) Well iHave to say that ithink it's pretty Sweet Hi! hi! this is XxiLive4SeddiexX from deviantart! You know, we faved each other's stuff I watched you, you watched me, I gave you a llama, you gave me one...lol! Just wanted to let you know who I was XD I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 22:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) re:re: Hi! Haha! I already knew you had an account here, I just had never talked to you :P I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 23:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello just saying hi http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ddthegirl94/gay_rights 19:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Kittygirl-